


Kali's Special Shota Slut Service

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Mommy play, Prostitution, Straight Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A young boy goes out at night to check out the rumors of a thirsty Faunus MILF hanging out around town. The rumors turn out more than true enough.





	Kali's Special Shota Slut Service

Rumors around Remnant had mentioned something about a strange faunus woman lurking near the schools where young and potential-filled hunters would study to get accepted into the proper academies. Most people brushed these stories aside, but some of those very same young hunters had their interests piqued.

At night, a single little black-haired human boy managed to scramble his way out of his dorm room, hoping that he might find out what this mysterious woman was like… Maybe she was super nice and she’d help him out with all of his homework, given that he was starting to fall behind his friends. The teacher had even reprimanded him, so he really hoped she could help!

Not long after the boy managed to make his way outside the school grounds, did he find his eyes pulled towards a strangely well-lit alleyway. He scratched the back of his head as he slowly tiptoed his way towards the brick-laden crevice… before his eyes suddenly shot open and he started to stammer, unable to fathom what he had just caught a glimpse of.

His eyes were peering straight ahead at a slightly tanned cat-type faunus woman, dressed in nothing but a tight top that clung to her slightly browned breasts as well as a pair of hot pants that looked like they could pop off of her motherly hips if she bent over at the wrong moment. She was a beauty, every single inch of her body excreting pure sensuality. It was enough for the young man's pants to grow tight, a feeling that deeply confused him, the embarrassment that came with it doing little to ease up his current predicament. Even as he reached down to cover up his tenting issue, the boy was forced to yelp as his throbbing and erect rod squirted just a little from just his touch.

That little noise was enough to draw the attention of the black-haired cat-woman, who licked her lips as she noticed just what kind of boy had stumbled out at night. Stalking the academies seemed to pay off yet again. "Why hello there, my little boy. You seem awfully lost... You wouldn't happen to need Mommy Kali's help, now would you?" The woman's tone was sickeningly sweet, and it did nothing to ease the pain the boy was feeling in his trousers.

He tried to speak up, but every word he tried to say turned into stammering as his eyes hyper-focused on the woman's bountiful boobies. "Ohoho, I see you're already very interested in Mommy's goodies... Tell you what, you can touch them all you like. Normally I charge for it, but you look like you're too troubled to pay. Consider this one on the house!" Kali chimed as she pecked the little boy on his cheek, something that caused a noticeable wet spot to form on the front of his pants.

That shock of pleasure that panged through him once he felt the mysterious hottie's kiss on his cheek was enough to cause his human instincts to flare up, and he naturally started to dig every little finger into the fantastic flesh that swayed right in front of him. It felt like he was digging his hands into a pair of dumplings, so soft and full of something richer... the feeling even brought him back to the kind of food that his own Mommy made for him. Unfortunately for his little hormonal problem, that mental image of his mother mixed together with the woman calling herself 'Mommy' in front of him, and thus his fondling ramped up.

Kali licked her lips and let out ever the light moan as the boy played around with her udders, chuckling a little as her ears picked up the slight murmurs of 'Mommy...' coming from his cute little lips. "That's right, dear. Mommy's breasts are just for you, you better appreciate them~" The older woman cooed as she grabbed ahold of the bottom of her top with one finger, dragging it down slightly so that her nipple exposed itself. Before the boy lost track of his surroundings, the horny pussy pulled his head towards that nice little milk-dripping protrusion, and forced his lips onto it. The rush of white liquid knocked him out of his tit-imposed stupor, as he immediately turned red from head to toe.

The boy wanted to apologize for what he had done, his expression frantic as he had never experienced anything like this, but Kali merely ruffled his hair and smiled. "You just drink until you're full, cutie. Mommy knows how hard it is for boys your age to keep your cocks in check." Her voice was so soothing, and yet just one mention of 'cocks' made the boy's own pulsate, something that prompted the older woman to take a seat on the ground before laying the boy down on her lap. Now he had access to her cow-tit while she had access to a certain thing down below.

The sounds of suckling filled the alleyway as Kali pulled down her little patron's shorts to expose the surprisingly large cock beneath, immediately making the faunus' heart skip a beat, a small bit of saliva drooling down the side of her chin as she was now the one having trouble keeping her libido in check. She knew that humans were more well endowed than faunus, but this was ridiculous... It was bigger than her husband's, and the kid looked at least three times, if not four times younger... She just wanted to gobble it right up in between her tits and let it spray all over her!

Kali's eyes couldn't help but bulge out at the sight of that massive member, that mommy-maker which turned her irises into need-filled hearts. She craved that unbeatable rod inside of her, but she had to pace herself... By which she meant grasp the cock firmly with her free hand and then stroke it with great vigor. Up and down the surface of her hand slid across the length of the boy's private part, causing him to moan ever loudly into her tit with an impeccable intensity, his precum squirting high into the air and splattering onto her tit and hair as it came back down... She wanted to him to edge all too close, and right as his cock was starting to glow red...

She let go of him, his lips parting from her breast as milk dribbled down both his chin and her breast. He had to catch his breath, letting out aching cries as his penis needed to squirt its load into some sort of hole, and fast! His head jerked around to look for anything he could use, right until he saw 'Mommy' pressing her tits together, the space between the two tits looking awfully appealing.

"Mmmmmmmmmm! Mommy thinks her little kid needs a big prize for satisfying her... Come on, get up and slot your woman-wrecker into my tit-pussy, dear! I'll pay you for it!" Kali cooed passionately, her own hungry drool pooling in between her breasts as she kept her eyes firmly focused on that wonderful rod. Sure, she could've made him cum, but there was something carnal about having him cum 'on his own terms'.

The boy looked out of it as he climbed onto his knees, his cockhead level with the woman's makeshift tit-pussy, prompting him to stand up proper on Kali's knees as he grabbed ahold of the sides of her tits and pushed the powerful pillar straight into that meaty 'hole'. Immediately, the tightness and humid warmth overwhelmed him, shoving his arousal over the edge. With a pleasure-driven scream punctuating it, a torrent of cum rushed forth from the tip of his manhood, overpowering his motor control and forcing him to keep his cock inside of that wondrous little crevice until he had emptied himself out.

While Kali was absolutely stacked, she couldn't hope to contain anywhere near that amount of cum, causing her saliva to mix with the sticky substance as it splashed out from the top of her cleavage, soaking her shoulders and face in a clear-white mixture. The bottom was no better as the cum practically just fell out of the lower half of her cleavage, completely smothering the rest of her knees and her tummy in more of that virile gunk... and yet, Kali was ecstatic. If she could, she'd be diving her hands into her old snatch faster than the boy could stammer, she was that turned on by this entire situation...

But eventually, the boy's cock had to calm down, and the flow of cum just tapered off, leaving a ton of white stuck inside of the tit-pussy, alongside the mess that had spilled out and all over Kali. The young boy had to stumble backwards and off the woman's lap, causing him to fall squarely onto his rump as he forgot he was even standing on such thick thighs. The small cry of pain was enough to knock him out of his pleasure-riddled state, causing his entire body to flare red with embarrassment as he hiked his pants back up, covering his exhausted cock with the still-slightly-soaked fabric.

"My... oh my..." Kali gasped as she slowly pulled her tits apart, showing the massive cum-mark the boy had left on the inside of her cleavage. The sheer amount of pungent virility was enough to keep her docile for just a few minutes more, before she'd go to town on herself, as she tilted her head with a little smile. "You really made Mommy proud with how much you squirted... You deserve a bonus."

The boy looked down in shame at what he had done... shameful pride, mind you, as a part of his brain was more than happy to have been together with this massive milky mommy, but that downward gaze let him see a bundle of cash roll down to his crotch. "Consider this a little gift from your new 'Sugar Mommy', dear. Come by any time, and I'll make any of your troubles go away... Monetary, or physical." Kali chimed as she gave his little cheek a kiss, before pulling him onto his feet and pushing him gently away. Right as he started to stumble however, she managed to whisper one final thing into his ear.

"Bring some friends along next time. I'll make you all feel as good as you did tonight."

With that in his mind, and the entire 'Sugar Mommy' spiel that he still didn't quite grasp bouncing around as well... The boy was left conflicted as he scurried back to his dorm room. Conflicted at what he should do and if he should tell anybody about it...

And more than horny at the thought of coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Zarvex3 again. He reaaaaaally got me to write a lot of small stories.


End file.
